


(ain't a) fairytale

by fumate



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Microfic, this is all fluff i'm dying from too much domesticity
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: 100 cinta dalam 100 kisah. namun pernikahan bukan hanya tentang mencinta.





	1. seas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dysfunctionalooza13 (belindarimbi13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/gifts).



> * Semua orang yang muncul di sini adalah milik diri mereka masing-masing, bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Karya ini murni bersifat fiksional dan non-profit.
> 
>   * Satu pairing tidak berhubungan dengan pairing lainnya.
> 

>   * Kemungkinan besar tidak sesuai dengan sifat asli mereka, mohon maaf. Maaf juga untuk segala kekurangan lain.
> 

>   * Ada adegan ranjang. Implisit dan singkat, but still. ;)
> 

>   * Dimaksudkan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun yang telat untuk kawan tercinta, [bel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13) ❤ 
> 


  1. **Love**




Cinta. Cinta. Saat aku masih seorang bocah kecil, kata ini terdengar sakral dan berkuasa, kutulis di belakang buku catatan berkali-kali serupa mantra sebab kukira punya kekuatan magis. Cinta. Apa itu cinta?

Di usiaku yang ke-24 kini, kusadari bahwa cinta adalah sesuatu yang kasual. Senormal Tyler yang menyambutku dengan senyum hangat, menyodorkan kopi panas dan sepotong roti isi begitu aku duduk di sofa. Kopinya sesuai seleraku. Roti isi buatannya tidak mewah dan kaya, tapi tetap enak setelah hari yang panjang di sekolah.

Ya, ya, aku bisa bilang bahwa inilah cinta.

 

  1. **Memories**




Tyler seorang penjaga perpustakaan lokal. Ia pernah bilang padaku kalau cita-citanya semasa kecil dulu adalah oseanograf, atau seorang penyelam profesional. Katanya laut itu menenangkan tapi juga misterius dan mengerikan. Ia ingin mengubur kenangannya di Palung Mariana. (Aku tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi aku tidak pernah bertanya. Kupikir itu adalah metafora saja sebab Tyler mahir berkata-kata dan senang menulis prosa.)

Lantas, ucapku yang kala itu penasaran, apa kau menyesal menjadi penjaga perpustakaan?

Tyler tertawa. Dia bilang tidak. Sekarang ia sudah tidak begitu ingin mengubur kenangannya di samudra, dan lebih memilih berdamai dengan itu semua. Dikelilingi buku sepanjang hari adalah cara yang tepat untuk menaklukkan traumanya. Menurutnya, keindahan kanak-kanaknya tertumpu berat pada buku, dan Tyler ingin menularkan keindahan tersebut ke orang lain. Ia ingin membantu, dan aku yang kikuk ini kebingungan harus bagaimana menunjukkan dukunganku.

Tidak usah bagaimana-bagaimana, ia terkekeh. Kau ada di sampingku saja sudah menunjukkan dukunganmu.

 

  1. **Gateway**




Kecupan selamat pagi merupakan gerbang menuju semangat menjalani hari. Aku dan Tyler sama-sama paham soal ini.

 

  1. **At Peace**




Yang kupahami adalah ini; pikiran Tyler lebih ganas dari terjangan banjir. Ia mendeskripsikannya sebagai tempat gelap dengan suara-suara dingin, asing, tak pernah berhenti sehingga dialah yang terpaksa mengabaikannya. Tyler menuangkan isi-isi benaknya dalam berbagai larik puisi. Aku seringkali merinding membacanya. Puisi-puisi tadi mengingatkanku akan Hutan Aokigahara.

Tyler terlibat perang tanpa akhir dengan pikirannya sendiri kecuali ketika ia tidur. Ia menyenangi tidur. Aku senang memerhatikannya damai dalam tidur.

 

  1. **Exploration**




Waktu kami baru mulai menjalin hubungan, aku merasa seperti seorang astronot. Tyler terus mengejutkanku (mau bagus ataupun buruk) seperti luar angkasa mengejutkan manusia tanpa henti. Eksplorasiku membawa banyak informasi semacam komet yang berkejaran dalam pikiran Tyler, atau bagaimana ia mengerling dan gemintang di dalamnya ikut berkedip, atau napasnya yang lambat dan teratur seperti pergerakan alam semesta itu sendiri.

Kini kami sudah menikah. Aku masih dalam misiku mengeksplorasi Tyler dan belum berhenti menemukan informasi baru.

 

  1. **Irregular Orbit**




Tyler pernah menyebut dirinya sebagai bumi datar, entah kenapa. Kurasa pantas kujuluki diriku sendiri dengan benda langit lainnya. Kuakui hidupku tidak selalu berputar pada Tyler, tapi lelaki itu punya gravitasinya sendiri dan aku akan terjerembab untuk sekali lagi mengelilinginya.

 

  1. **Enthusiasm**




“Kau mau main Mario Kart, Josh?”

Aku menengadah, berhenti menilai kertas-kertas ulangan. Tyler tengah menyeringai di ambang pintu. Sebenarnya dari tadi aku sudah pegal mengoreksi jawaban-jawaban tak masuk akal (ketahuan sekali mereka tidak ada yang belajar), tapi dengan Tyler menawarkan kesempatan beristirahat begini, rasa pegalnya jadi mencolok tiba-tiba.

“Ah, boleh.” Kutarik segaris senyum tipis. “Kebetulan aku sedang ingin menghancurkan sesuatu.”

“Kau tidak akan menang,” Tyler tertawa. Senyumku berubah menjadi seringai jahil.

“Oh ya?” Kertas-kertas di atas meja sontak terabaikan saat aku bangkit menghampiri Tyler. “Kita lihat saja.”

Kami berdua sangat kompetitif dalam permainan ini. Firasatku berkata akan ada perselisihan kecil setelahnya.

 

  1. **Running Away**




Aku dan Tyler sama-sama mencintai Ohio. Akan tetapi karena beberapa hal, kami sempat mendiskusikan untuk pindah ke daerah lain jika situasinya tidak memungkinkan.

Ternyata tidak perlu kabur. Baik keluarga Tyler, keluargaku, maupun Ohio, semuanya sama-sama menerima kami dan bersuka cita ketika aku dan Tyler memasuki babak baru kehidupan. Bersama.

 

  1. **Challenged**




Tyler adalah seorang yang tertutup, bisa dibilang. Ia pribadi yang hangat dan tenang. Aku biasa menemukan kenyamanan tersendiri di dekatnya.

Namun Tyler yang kalem bisa berubah nakal kalau dia mau; aku digoda, ditantang, jadi kupercepat tempo aktivitas kami mengejar nirwana dunia.

 

  1. **Breaking Away**




Tyler bilang ia berhasil lepas dari bayang-bayang masa lalu berkat aku. Aku tersanjung, tapi sebenarnya aku tidak merasa banyak membantu. Tylerlah yang berhasil melawan keburukan-keburukan itu sendiri; aku hanya menuntun dan menyemangati dari sisi.

 

  1. **Rebirth**




Sendirian membuat pikiranku bekerja liar. Salah satu yang kupikirkan saat ini juga berkaitan dengan Tyler—seperti biasa.

Dalam satu atau lebih cara, kurasa Tyler membuatku lahir kembali. Aku yang dulu baru dikenalnya tidak akan mampu mengajar di depan banyak siswa, tidak akan mampu bertingkah laku tanpa mengkhawatirkan segala sesuatu terlalu berlebihan. Betapa merepotkan.

Aku yang dulu baru dikenalnya sudah mati. Josh Dun yang cemas akan segalanya itu sudah mati. (Maksudku, aku masih punya _anxiety_ sampai sekarang, tapi Tyler membantuku mengatasinya dengan jauh lebih baik. Aku tidak secanggung dulu lagi.)

Kadang aku penasaran, apakah Tyler memikirkan ini juga atau tidak.

 

  1. **Never Again**




Aku tak akan pernah mengajak Tyler membeli majalah porno lagi.

 

  1. **Illogical**




Akal dan logika tak pernah bekerja. Di dunia abstrak milik kami berdua, akal dan logika jarang sekali bekerja.

Tyler akan memuntahkan permen gula, menangkap angin dan menyihir debu. Kukejar matahari tiap malam. Akal dan logika tak pernah bekerja di apartemen kecil kami; kecuali ada urusan kerja yang harus dibawa ke rumah, akal dan logika tak pernah bekerja di apartemen ini.

(Perumpamaan ini adalah rahasia kami bersuka hati.)

 

  1. **Twilight**




Senja hari adalah saat di mana aku dan Tyler melepaskan sejenak beban kami dan berleha-leha di sofa, memakan jagung berondong dengan kartun sore menemani, berpelukan malas.

 

  1. **Mist**




Tiap kali Tyler menyembunyikan sesuatu, matanya akan berkabut. Aku telah belajar untuk menepisnya dan menyingkap rahasia dari balik jendela mata tersebut.

 

  1. **Game**




“Tidakkah kau berpikir kalau hidup ini cuma permainan?” celetukku pada suatu malam. Murni iseng.

Tyler mengerutkan kening. “Kenapa kau mendadak menanyakan ini?”

Aku mengendik. “The Sims 4.” Dan Tyler hanya tertawa, seketika mengerti.

 

  1. **Shattered**




Bahkan sejak pertama kali kutemukan, Tyler bukan orang yang utuh.

Ia terpecah, hancur, serakannya bertaburan sebagaimana piring beling yang sengaja dilempar sampai luluh lantak. Ada banyak kepingan dirinya yang tidak kutemukan sampai lama setelah kami akhirnya bersama. Mungkin masih ada fragmen lain yang belum kutemukan saat ini. Masa lalu Tyler terlalu suram untuknya tetap bertahan kuat, tetap menjadi satu tanpa kehilangan potongan-potongan kecil dirinya.

Aku tidak mengapa. (Utamanya karena dari awal pun aku juga bukan orang yang utuh, meski aku yakin aku tak sepatah Tyler.) Kukumpulkan sepaian diri Tyler hati-hati, telaten. Mencoba menyatukannya lagi akan sia-sia, sama seperti usaha memerbaiki piring pecah menggunakan lem, tapi setidaknya aku bisa berbangga diri menyebutku sebagai orang yang berhasil membereskan kekacauan dari potongan-potongan Tyler. Kalau aku terluka di tengah prosesnya, yah, kurasa wajar. Tidak ada patahan piring yang berniat menyakiti pembersihnya.

Tyler dan aku bukan puzzle yang teriris untuk saling melengkapi, bukan. Aku yakin bukan. Tyler dan aku lebih seperti dua cangkir antik yang tidak sengaja dijatuhkan kemudian retak, dan kami kehilangan nilai estetika yang sangat vital. Ditaruh di pojok. Terkucilkan. Tapi kupikir tidak apa-apa sebab kami menemukan kenyamanan di satu sama lain. Oleh karena kami adalah satu-satunya cangkir antik yang cacat, kami bisa saling memahami dan berbagi beban yang sama.

 

  1. **Forgotten**




Mimpi buruk Tyler yang lama terlupakan datang kembali malam ini. Berusaha membawa ingatan-ingatan menghantui, padahal Tyler berusaha sangat keras untuk menyingkirkan itu semua.

Ia masih bergetar. Aku terus mencoba membuatnya damai kembali. Memeluk, membisikkan kata-kata penenang yang sempat kulupakan.

 

  1. **Vengeance**




Ingin aku membalas dendam pada semua yang telah merusak Tyler sebegini jauhnya.

 

  1. **Heart Song**




“Aku tidak pernah mendengar lagu itu.”

Tyler menoleh, tangannya sibuk berkubang dalam wastafel untuk mencuci piring kotor. Ia berhenti menyanyi pelan. “Lagu itu memang tidak ada,” katanya, setengah malu. “Akhir-akhir ini nada tadi membayangiku terus, jadi kuberikan potongan puisiku sebagai lirik. Er. Iseng saja.”

Aku tersenyum. “Ah. Kalau begitu kau harus lebih sering menyanyikan melodi hatimu.”

 

  1. **Trust**




Tyler sempat tidak memercayaiku selama 3 bulan pertama. Menjaga jarak, berlaku dingin padaku.

Sekarang kami sedang di sofa dan dia tertidur dengan kepala di pangkuanku. Aku bisa saja mendorongnya pelan sampai Tyler jatuh berdebam ke lantai, dan aku akan tertawa sementara Tyler mengomel, tapi kupikir Tyler yang yakin bisa tidur nyaman di pangkuanku lebih berarti dari kesenangan sederhana tersebut.

 

  1. **Simplicity**




Bahagia adalah menghabiskan akhir pekanmu di rumah (apartemen), bergelung bersama suamimu di sofa sembari menonton televisi dan berdebat tentang siapa yang lebih baik—Beethoven atau Bach, menunggu masakan Cina yang kaupesan sampai ke depan pintu.

Begitu saja. Iya, begitu saja.

 

  1. **Meeting**




Takdir berkata, “Mari pertemukan dua anak Adam ini, mereka akan menciptakan dinamika yang menarik untuk ditonton.”

Jadi aku bertemu Tyler di kantin kampus.

Takdir lupa telah mengikat benang merah di antara kami berdua.

 

  1. **Shadows**




Masalah (baik masalah internal maupun eksternal) selalu membuntuti kami berdua seperti bayangan, menunggu di kegelapan sampai kami lengah. Aku dan Tyler selalu menghadapinya bersama-sama.

 

  1. **Different Things**




Aku menginginkan es krim coklat. Tyler mau roti.

Kami berakhir menikmati taco sambil saling menyanggah opini masing-masing mengenai Gunung Everest. Hal begini mengingatkanku akan kenapa kami tetap bisa berjalan berbarengan sekalipun kami hampir selalu terlibat argumen tidak penting.


	2. lands

  1. **Forever and a Day**




Kira-kira beginilah caramu mencintai Gerard; dengan mengganggu tidurnya tiap fajar belum terbit, rewel menuntut ciuman sebelum kau pergi kerja, dan kembali di malam hari untuk menceritakan seribu satu kisah yang kaudengar atau kaualami selama bekerja hari itu. Gerard akan mendengarkan. Inspirasinya atas karya-karya yang belum lahir berasal dari hal sesederhana ocehanmu dan debat kusir kalian berdua.

Di tengah cerita-ceritamu, kau akan menangkap secercah kehangatan di iris coklatnya, dan kau akan berpikir—ah, aku bisa menjalani ini sampai selamanya. Selamanya dan satu hari. Ya, tentu saja kau bisa.

 

  1. **Excuses**




“Bagaimana?” tanya Gerard sekembalinya kau ke ruang tamu.

Wajahmu berkerut kecewa. “Gagal. Tidak diizinkan cuti.”

“Oh ya?” Gerard mengangkat sebelah alis. “Alasan apa yang kaugunakan.”

“Nenekku sakit keras dan aku perlu menjaganya dan keponakan kita membutuhkan—“

“Frank,” sela suamimu. “Nenekmu sudah lama meninggal.”

“Yeah. Tapi kupikir Bos tidak tahu.”

Kau mendesah berat, menyisir rambut menggunakan jemari tangan. Gerard nampak tertarik memerhatikan.

“Kenapa kau tidak jujur saja, sih.” Ia berkata, membuatmu mendelik sebal.

“Apa? Kalau aku mau minta cuti untuk merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan kita?” dengusmu. “Tidak akan diizinkan.”

“Dan memangnya dengan kau berbohong begini, kau jadi diizinkan?”

Kau tidak menjawab lagi.

 

  1. **Eternity**




Menurutmu sendiri, konsep imortal adalah sesuatu yang menarik. Gerard tidak berpikiran sama. Ia lebih senang dengan mortalitas, berkata bahwa apa untungnya menjadi abadi dan tidak bisa mati; dunia hanya akan kehilangan daya tariknya kalau begitu.

Itu sudut pandang yang bagus—kau tidak pernah melihatnya dari sisi itu. Tetap saja kau menyukai imortalitas dan waktu tanpa batas. Kalian kadang terlibat debat soal ini.

 

  1. **Quartevois**




Ketika kau bertanya pada Gerard apa titik balik hidupnya, momen yang mungkin telah mengubah hidupnya, ia menatapmu beberapa lama sebelum tersenyum. Hangat dan manis.

“Aku mengalaminya dua kali, sebenarnya. Pertama adalah ketika kakekku mewariskan gitar tua dan kaset-kaset musik jadulnya padaku, dan kedua kalinya,

adalah ketika aku bertemu denganmu.”

 

  1. **Dreamer**




Aku seorang pemimpi, sebab menjadi komikus adalah tentang merealisasikan semua imajinasimu—itu yang selalu Gerard katakan pada orang-orang ketika ditanya tentang pekerjaannya.

Kau mengangguk takzim tiap kali ia mengucapkannya. Orang-orang bermimpi dalam tidur; kau juga. Suamimu, bagaimanapun, tetap bermimpi bahkan ketika ia terjaga. Pagi siang malam sampai pagi lagi. Ia berandai tentang penciptaan dari segala penghancuran. Berangan tentang angkasa luar yang tidak pernah dilihatnya secara langsung. Mengontemplasi dunia dan keajaiban di dalamnya bukan hobinya, melainkan lebih seperti kebiasaan lama yang susah dipisahkan. Gerard bilang tidak. Berkhayal hampir sama dengan makan baginya. Kalau tidak dilakukan, ia akan kelaparan.

Malamnya, kau memerhatikan Gerard menggambar sketsa kasar untuk kelanjutan komiknya sembari jemarimu menggerayangi senar gitar, berpikir, mungkin Gerard benar.

 

  1. **Umbrella**




“Frank, coba jelaskan lagi padaku—kenapa kau membeli payung yang _mengembang secara terbalik_. Memangnya kau mau menadah hujan sambil berjalan?”

 

  1. **Party**




Gerard beranggapan bahwa Comic Convention adalah pesta baginya. Menurutmu, pesta adalah libur kerja seminggu penuh dan kalian bepergian untuk menikmati momen berdua, sekaligus membantu Gerard mencari ide-ide baru.

 

  1. **Fork in the Road**




“Tapi apa kaupikir garpu di jalan raya benar-benar bisa menyusahkan seseorang?”

“Gee,” keluhmu. “Itu cuma peribahasa—dan ini masih jam _dua_ _pagi_. Tidur sana.”

 

  1. **Knowing How**




Bersama dengan Gerard mirip seperti memainkan video game favorit yang sudah kautamatkan berkali-kali; hapal mati. Kautahu tombol apa untuk ditekan selanjutnya. Kautahu harus bagaimana jika Gerard mulai jatuh dalam keraguannya lagi. Kautahu bagaimana _menjatuhkannya_ dalam keraguan. Cara-cara membangkitkan amarahnya, memburai tawanya, mengundang tinjunya, bahkan mendatangkan airmatanya—itu semua terasa seperti pengetahuan dasar di benakmu. Kau hanya _tahu_.

Kautahu Gerard lebih baik dari kau mengetahui dirimu sendiri. Kadang, kau merasa mengerikan.

 

  1. **Frost**




“Aku mau tinggal di Greenland,” celetuk Gerard pada suatu hari

Kau mendengus. “Bung, kaumau apa di sana? Greenland itu penuh omong kosong. Namanya saja yang Tanah Hijau—tapi daratannya diselimuti salju! Otakmu bisa beku kalau tinggal di sana.”

 

  1. **Gunshot**




Tidak ada tembakan, tapi kaubisa mendengar bunyinya dengan jelas ketika kau melihat Gerard pulang dengan mata bengkak dan tubuh yang lebam.

 

  1. **Reflection**




Kau sangat suka menatap mata Gerard. Kau tidak begitu suka menangkap refleksimu di dalam sana.

 

  1. **Online**




Internet punya banyak konten. Kalian baru saja menertawakan video-video tidak jelas yang Gerard temukan entah bagaimana.

 

  1. **Bitter Silence**




Penyesalan-penyesalanmu selalu datang dalam bentuk Gerard yang melotot, wajah merah padam dan bibir yang terkatup rapat (bibir yang hendak membuka tapi bahkan kata-kata terburuk sekalipun tidak mampu mewakili perasaannya), sementara yang tersisa di antara kalian hanyalah kepahitan dan emosi tertahan di antara keheningan.

 

  1. **Start**




“Kau gila? Aku tidak mau mengawali hari ulang tahunku dengan _susu_. Aku mau kopi hitam.”

 

  1. **A Place to Belong**




Gerard terasa lebih nyaman daripada rumah kalian kadang-kadang.

 

  1. **Out of Time**




“Kita mulai kehabisan waktu,” erang Gerard, tersendat, di tengah pergerakan kalian.

“Omong kosong,” bisikmu. “Tidak ada yang namanya kehabisan waktu. Kerjaku dan kerjamu—dunia bisa menunggu.”

 

  1. **Falling**




“Aku bukan Alice,” protesmu, beralih dari lembaran berwarna di tangan pada wajah Gerard. “Alice seorang perempuan. Aku laki-laki!”

“Bedanya cuma itu saja. Dengar—ini komikku, oke?” Gerard menjulurkan lidah, menyeringai melihatmu makin cemberut. “Kalau aku mau membuatmu menjadi seorang pemadam kebakaran yang jatuh ke lubang kelinci untuk memenuhi perannya di ramalan sebagai pembasmi hydra, kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.”

“Tidak ada pemadam kebakaran yang jatuh ke lubang kelinci,” kau memutar bola mata. Komik itu akhirnya kaututup sementara; jarimu di halaman terakhir yang kaubaca sebagai penanda.

“Yeah, karena pemadam kebakaran sepertimu jatuh ke _saluran pembuangan_.”

Panas merambati pipimu. “Itu cuma sekali, Gee!”

 

  1. **Cold Embrace**




Jenis pelukan terbaik adalah pelukan yang dilakukan setelah kalian seharian beraktivitas di tengah salju, karena kau bisa merasakan beku yang mengancam perlahan pudar, membawa kembali kehangatan yang biasa hadir di antara pelukan-pelukan kalian.

 

  1. **Everyday Magic**




Gerard kadang melukismu. Tidak pernah sesuatu yang serius dikerjakan, biasanya hanya untuk mengisi waktu luang, tetapi tetap saja kau merasa terpesona tiap kali melihat hasil goresan kuasnya. Kau tidak bisa menggambar. Kaupikir Gerard punya sihir sendiri untuk bisa menghasilkan lukisan-lukisan sebagus itu dalam waktu yang singkat.

 

  1. **Light**




Gerard bilang matamu punya api yang membakar panas, sama seperti api-api yang sering kaupadamkan. Padahal ia sendiri memiliki mata yang berpendar seperti bulan.

 

  1. **Troubling Thoughts**




Tapi kalian punya banyak masalah selain keributan sehari-hari dan pertengkaran yang kadang meledak; monster-monster di kepala kalian, kecemasan yang berlebihan. Ketakutan dan masalah internal yang tak pernah bisa diungkapkan.

 

  1. **A Moment in Time**




Senja yang kalian bagi begini selalu sama, juga selalu berbeda.

 

  1. **Burning**




_Satu_ , hitungmu sambil mengecup kening Gerard. _Dua_ , turun ke pipi. _Tiga_ , pipi sebelahnya. _Empat_ , bibir. _Lima. Enam_. Kau lanjut menghitung sementara Gerard menggeliat di bawahmu, terengah, matanya terpejam.

Bulan di seberang sana sampai malu untuk mengintip kalian.

 


	3. skies

  1. **Nature's Fury**




Patrick tidak menyadarinya, kadang-kadang, tapi amarahnya sungguh mengerikan. Ia punya aura jahanam ini yang mengubah langit-langit rumah jadi sehitam arang dan menakuti hewan kecil penghuni sudut ruangan. Ego Pete yang kelewat besar juga tidak membantu sama sekali.

Kebanyakan, hal begini tidak banyak berarti. Tapi ada kalanya mereka bertengkar, dan harga diri keduanya terlalu tinggi untuk mengalah begitu saja. Hasil akhirnya, tergantung keadaan, adalah antara Patrick yang mengurung diri di kamar atau perginya Pete entah ke mana semalaman. Selalu begitu.

Sifat dasar mereka tidak cocok disatukan, si kepala panas dan si kepala batu; mereka tetap menemukan cara untuk membuat semuanya bekerja.

 

  1. **Future**




Di masa remajanya, Patrick selalu menekankan pada diri sendiri kalau ini semua akan berakhir, kalau ia tidak punya masa depan dan cukuplah riwayat hidupnya sampai akhir sekolah.

Tujuh tahun kemudian, ia berpikir kalau mungkin ia sesungguhnya punya masa depan. Kalau mungkin masa depannya hadir dalam bentuk suami yang hobi merengek dan mengekorinya ke mana saja.

 

  1. **Opportunities**




Pete Wentz adalah pria oportunistik.

Hal ini merupakan informasi umum buat siapapun yang kenal dengan lelaki itu. Patrick, yang notabene adalah sahabatnya selama 9 tahun dan suaminya selama 3 tahun, jelas sudah sadar akan ini jauh sebelum mereka terlibat hubungan apapun. Ia hanya baru menyadari jika Pete mengambil keuntungan dari _semua_ celah yang ada. Mencuri kecupan selamat malam ketika Patrick terkantuk-kantuk di tengah film horor jelek, contohnya. Atau ikut mencicipi kopi yang ia buat, langsung dari mulutnya.

 

  1. **Possession**




“Pergi saja kau dari sini!” seru Patrick di tengah pertengkaran mereka pada suatu hari. Mukanya merah padam, alis menukik tajam. “Bawa apa yang kaupunya dan jangan kembali!”

Pete memandang Patrick seolah ingin memakunya di tembok. Patrick tidak takut.

Maka Pete menarik lengannya keluar dari rumah kecil mereka, sementara Patrick berontak kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi—padahal aturannya sederhana saja; Patrick punya Pete. Pete punya Patrick. Tidak perlu diperjelas lagi.

 

  1. **Everything For You**




“Patrick orang yang menyenangkan. Kau beruntung, Pete,” kata Greta, editornya, tertawa riang sembari menyeruput sampanye pelan-pelan. “Aku iri. Kalau seandainya Patrick kuculik ke tempat yang tidak bisa kaucapai kecuali kuizinkan, apa yang akan kauberikan padaku sebagai tebusan?”

Greta bertanya dengan main-main, tapi jawaban Pete lebih serius dari argumennya tentang draf awal tadi. Diucapkan dengan mantap tanpa ada keraguan.

“Semua. Segalanya.”

 

  1. **Failure**




Ketika ia mengumumkan bahwa ia akan menikahi Patrick dalam waktu dekat, orangtuanya sangat sangat kecewa sampai mereka tidak mau menemui Pete sama sekali. Ia dianggap kesalahan dalam keluarga. Kegagalan. Cacat dan hina, akan masuk neraka.

Pete tetap menikahi Patrick. Sekarang ia terkenal sebagai penulis novel-novel best-seller, punya cukup banyak penggemar, sementara Patrick mengajar les musik secara privat bagi anak-anak dan remaja. Anjing-anjingnya selalu menyambut dengan antusias tiap kali Patrick kembali ke rumah.

Orangtuanya menganggap ia sebagai kegagalan, tetapi dunia menerimanya sebagai keberhasilan. Pete sebenarnya tidak begitu peduli sebab cinta Patrick padanya tidak dipengaruhi hal-hal tersebut.

 

  1. **Unsettling Revelations**




Pete mengaku kalau ia pernah pipis di kolam renang sewaktu kecil, dan lanjut berenang, bahkan sempat tersedak air yang sama. Patrick tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan informasi tersebut. Ia, bagaimanapun, menolak mencium Pete atau bahkan minum dari cangkir yang sama dengannya sampai 5 hari ke depan.

Tidak perlu dijelaskan—Pete sangat tersiksa dalam 5 hari itu.

 

  1. **Exhaustion**




“Entahlah, Trick,” ujar Pete sendu di jeda cegukannya. “Aku hanya paranoid, mungkin, tapi kadang pikiran begini mustahil dienyahkan. Susah untuk mengurusku—susah untuk menyayangi orang yang kacau sepertiku. Kaulihat sendiri bagaimana aku banyak tidak disukai dan dibenci. Mungkin hanya masalah waktu sampai kau terkesiap dan sadar berapa banyak hari yang kausia-siakan untuk ada di sampingku, sampai aku bertingkah terlalu menyebalkan dan kau lelah menyayangiku, lalu kaupergi.”

Patrick mendengus geli. Ditangkupnya wajah Pete, dicium lembut, dahi ke pipi ke pipi ke bibir.

“Mana ada. Kalau aku bisa merasa capek mencintaimu, seharusnya sudah kurasakan dulu sekali. Kau sedang mabuk, Pete. Tidurlah.”

 

  1. **Pretense**




Setiap kali ditanya siapa yang jatuh cinta lebih dulu di antara mereka, Pete akan tertawa dan menjawab, aku. Aku yang lebih dahulu jatuh cinta pada Patrick.

Kenyataannya justru begini: Patrick yang pertama kali jatuh untuk Pete. Dia masih 19 tahun dan begitu lugu, jelas sekali menyimpan rasa sampai Pete tidak bisa menolong dirinya sendiri untuk ikut jatuh pada sahabat lamanya itu. Pete tahu. Ia hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu, pura-pura kalau ia yang terpanah cupid lebih dahulu. Menurutnya lebih bagus begitu. (Patrick tidak setuju.)

 

  1. **Advantage**




Alkohol itu tidak baik.

Namun alkohol punya keuntungannya sendiri; membantunya melupakan beban hidup sejenak, mengusir pahit mantan kekasih yang berselingkuh di belakang dari mulutnya.

Membuat Patrick lebih mudah tertawa, lebih mudah bahagia.

Ah, ya, Pete terkekeh sembari melucuti baju diiringi tawa yang terlalu ringan. Alkohol memang punya keuntungannya sendiri.

 

  1. **Dead Wrong**




Orang-orang berpikir Pete adalah yang lebih temperamental, lebih impulsif dan liar di antara mereka berdua.

Salah.

Salah besar.

Hari ini, seorang bajingan berusaha mencari gara-gara dengan mereka di Pom Bensin, mencerca dengan panggilan hina yang begitu merendahkan. Patrick mengamuk. Ditendangnya bedebah tadi kuat-kuat sembari ia melompat. Pete harus menyeretnya pergi sebelum polisi datang dan Patrick ditahan atas tuduhan pembunuhan.

 

  1. **Perfection**




Q: Menurutmu, apa itu kesempurnaan?

A: Bagiku itu sederhana saja. Kadang Pete menuliskan puisi-puisi memalukan untukku, dan aku akan membuatkannya melodi singkat sebagai balasan, semacam perang kelakar hanya saja lebih halus. Kami makan steak buatannya (yang sedikit terlalu gosong). Lalu menghabiskan malam dengan bermain game atau tertidur di sofa menonton saluran membosankan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kauharapkan sebagai definisi 'kesempurnaan', tapi yah, begitulah.

*diambil dari tumblr Patrick, ketika ia membuka sesi tanya-jawab singkat.

 

  1. **Making History**




“Nilai sejarahku semasa SMP dulu jelek sekali.”

Patrick tertawa. “Tentu saja. Berani taruhan kau tidak pernah memerhatikan gurumu.”

“Tidak juga, aku hanya berpikir kalau seharusnya aku tidak perlu menghapal sejarah ketika aku sedang _membuat_ sejarah.”

“Sejarah macam apa.”

“Ah. Entahlah, Rick, tapi aku bisa saja menjadi Edgar Allan Poe-nya dunia literatur modern.”

Ia menduga Patrick akan mendengus, membalas dengan sesuatu seperti _teruslah berharap_ karena Patrick sarkastik seperti itu, tetapi Pete mengedip dan mendapati Patrick menatapnya, matanya biru yang menyimpan emosi terlalu dalam untuk diselami—diketahui.

“Aku percaya,” ujarnya. Pete kehilangan napas dalam sepersekian sekon yang singkat.

 

  1. **Unbreakable**




Patrick punya mimpi-mimpi rahasia yang anti rusak, yang tidak pernah diberitahunya kepada siapapun. Mimpi-mimpi itu tergantung tinggi dalam sudut hatinya. Menunggu dicapai. Menunggu dipanen dan dirayakan.

Di antara mimpi-mimpi itu ia juga menyematkan seseorang. Sekarang Patrick sudah meraihnya, tapi ia tidak memindahkan Pete dari barisan angan dan membiarkan sosoknya tetap tergantung di sana.

Patrick masih punya selamanya untuk terus memimpikan Pete. Sebuah mimpi yang tak pernah patah. Tak _bisa_ patah.

 

  1. **Stirring of the Wind**




Keinginan Pete untuk menulis novel tentang _road trip_ mengantarkan mereka berdua pada jalanan yang kelihatan tak habis-habis, pemberhentian berkala di pom bensin, argumen konyol tak berguna, dan motel murahan yang bau apak. Tidak ada tujuan pasti—Pete dan Patrick hanya singgah ke kota-kota secara acak, membiarkan angin menjadi navigator dan bisikan pepohonan sebagai risik-risik inspirasi.

 

  1. **Dangerous Territory**




Pete adalah epitome dari kekacauan itu sendiri; hidupnya tak lebih dari teritori yang berbahaya, yang dimasuki orang-orang karena penasaran (atau tertarik) tapi akhirnya akan ditinggalkan juga lantaran tak ada yang tahan dengan betapa berantakan dirinya itu, dengan badai dan topan dan tsunami di dalam.

Suatu hari Patrick memasuki area ini. Ia tidak pernah keluar dari sana, dan Pete tidak pernah sendirian di tengah badai lagi.

 

  1. **Death**




Ada kalanya Pete menatap Patrick dan, alih-alih langit biru yang ia suka, ia akan melihat langsung menuju kematian. Terjebak dalam sepasang bola mata favoritnya.

Pete harus menghindar jika ini terjadi.

 

  1. **Rivalry**




“Aku menang!” seru Pete sembari mengangkat _controller_ nintendonya tinggi-tinggi. “Makan itu, Trick! Aku menang _telak_!”

“Kau licik!” Patrick melempar _controller_ nya ke wajah Pete, keras. “Aku mau tanding ulang!”

“Mana bisa. Kalah ya kalah saja, tidak usah sok jago begitu. Sportif dong!”

“Kau pakai _blue shell_ tadi!”

“Lalu? Aku tetap menang.”

Menggertakkan gigi, Patrick berjalan menyentak-nyentak ke kamar, kembali lagi untuk melemparkan bantal pada suaminya.

“Kau tidur di sofa malam ini.”

Pete melotot. “HAH?!”

“Aku tidak mau tidur dengan seorang pecundang!”

Pintu kamar dibanting—berarti Pete tidak bisa merayu lagi. Persaingan kecil mereka tidak sedikit yang berakhir konyol seperti ini.

 

  1. **Seeking Solace**




Pete menjatuhkan diri di sisi ranjang yang masih kosong. Muka tertekuk. Dahi berkerut. Tangannya bergerak cepat membawa Patrick mendekat.

“Sini,” gumamnya, dan Patrick paham. Ia cepat mengambil kesimpulan.

Patrick membiarkan dirinya dipeluk. “Hari yang buruk?”

Menggerutu di bawah napas, Pete menyamankan diri, menyandarkan kepala Patrick ke dadanya sementara dagunya ia biarkan beristirahat di pucuk kepala Patrick.

“Buruk sekali.”

Patrick hanya mendekapnya erat.

 

  1. **Only Human**




Sebut ia klise, namun impresi pertama Pete pada Patrick adalah; _wow, bocah ini benar-benar seorang malaikat_. Itu sebuah kenangan lama. Pete akan melihat balik ke masa itu dan mengingat bagaimana Patrick bernyanyi pelan sembari tangannya memetik nada dari gitar. Ia akan setuju. Benar, memang benar Patrick dalam memorinya adalah seorang malaikat.

Patrick yang ia nikahi hanya manusia. Sering kelelahan, berantakan menyimpan barang, marah-marah kalau terlalu stres. Manusia biasa. Tidak lebih. Pete tetap mencintainya lebih dari Patrick yang malaikat dalam ingatan.

 

  1. **Obsession**




“Kupikir aku terobsesi denganmu.”

Patrick memutar bola mata. “Yeah, aku tahu.”

“Apa?” kening Pete berkernyit bingung mendengarnya. “Bagaimana bisa kautahu tentang ini sebelum aku menyadarinya?”

“Um. Mungkin kalau kau tidak terus-terusan menulis soal cinta yang begitu menghamba sekaligus menuntut dalam setiap novelmu aku tidak akan tahu.”

“Novel-novelku bukan tentangmu, Trick.”

“Dan semua ucapan _dan terima kasih kepada suamiku Patrick yang tidak pernah gagal menginspirasiku_ di halaman depan novel-novelmu juga bukan untukku, kutebak.”

Pete mengangkat tangannya ke udara, mengaku kalah. “Wow, oke, oke. Yeah. Terserah.”

“Aku juga sayang kamu. Sekarang, kenapa tidak kausirami tanaman di depan? Mereka mulai layu.”

 

  1. **Midnight**




Ketika ia tidak bisa tidur di tengah malam, Pete terbiasa untuk memerhatikan Patrick di sisinya. Menghitung napas. Berdiam menyaksikan dadanya naik-turun memompa udara perlahan. Pete sering menerka jumlah bintang yang Patrick sembunyikan di balik tutupan kelopak mata, mengira berapa banyak semesta yang belum pernah ia dengar sebelumnya.

Ia tidak bisa memikirkan satu semesta di mana ia dan Patrick tidak bersama, tidak saling berotasi pada bayangan satu sama lain.

 

  1. **Slow Down**




“Hei, santai saja. Kita punya seluruh waktu di dunia.”

Patrick mengerling. Pete terkekeh dan berhenti terburu-buru melepas kancing, menurut, lebih menikmati dirinya sendiri dan waktu yang bergulir lambat di antara mereka berdua.

 

  1. **Endings**




Novel-novel Pete cenderung berakhir dalam cara yang tak terduga; mengenaskan, menyedihkan, mengesalkan. Jarang yang berakhir bahagia. Tidak ada yang berakhir murni bahagia.

Pernah suatu kali ia menulis novel dengan akhir murni bahagia yang tidak pernah diterbitkan. Pikirnya, ini adalah akhir sebenar dari seluruh kisah, dan biar saja aku membaginya dengan Patrick seorang.

 

  1. **Lesson**




Patrick belajar banyak hal selama bersama Pete; ia belajar memandang dunia dari sudut yang berbeda, belajar mengejar impian yang dahulu cuma jadi hiasan, belajar bahwa emasnya barangkali adalah sampah orang lain—surganya bisa jadi ialah neraka orang lain, dan itu tidak apa-apa.

Pete hanya belajar dua hal dari Patrick; bahwa ia harus terus menjadi lebih baik dari kemarin, dan bahwa Pete tanpa Patrick dan Patrick tanpa Pete adalah sebuah kemustahilan, kebatilan, entah apa jagatnya.


	4. galaxies; the universe

  1. **Innocent**




Brendon bisa bersumpah kata polos sama sekali tidak cocok dikaitkan dengan Ryan Ross. Serius? Ryan Ross? _Polos_?

Jangan bercanda. Brendon sudah tiga tahun menjadi suaminya dan ia mampu menjamin Ryan sama sekali tidak polos. Wajah bisa menipu, tahu.

 

  1. **Breakfast**




Sarapan tidak pernah begitu sederhana di rumah tangga mereka; Brendon dan Ryan akan selalu melemparkan kewajiban memasak pada satu sama lain, lalu setelah ada yang mengalah, mereka akan adu mulut lagi mencoba menentukan menu makanannya.

Aku mau ikan bakar.

Apa? Kau sinting? Pagi-pagi makan ikan bakar, bikin sendiri sana.

Kau sudah setuju mau memasak!

Tidak untuk ikan bakar. Roti isi saja yang gampang.

Enak saja! Kemarin kauminta sup kacang merah kupenuhi!

Aku tidak memaksamu untuk membuatkannya, kan?

Tidak pernah mudah. Namun, setidaknya tidak banyak cekcok begitu mereka duduk di ruang makan. Yah. Tidak sebanyak sebelumya.

 

  1. **33%**




“Ryan! Laptopku mati, baterainya habis! Padahal sudah ku _charge_ sejak empat jam lalu!”

“Oh, ya. Aku mencabutnya lima menit setelah itu—baterai handphoneku tinggal 33% tadi.”

Brendon merenungkan kembali pilihannya menikahi Ryan.

 

  1. **Tears**




Wajar bagi Brendon untuk panik dan terkejut kala melihat Ryan datang padanya dengan wajah terbasahi airmata. Ryan tidak pernah menangis. Ryan tidak pernah menangis bahkan ketika ayahnya meninggal.

 

  1. **Picking Up the Pieces**




Masalahnya adalah, mereka berdua hanyalah dua laki-laki dengan keluarga tak menyenangkan dan masa kecil penuh masalah—sejak awal hubungan, keduanya masih berusaha memunguti ceceran diri mereka yang mungkin tersepai di hari-hari yang lalu.

 

  1. **Lost and Found**




Brendon bertemu Ryan di toko kue tempat Ryan bekerja.

Sebenarnya, tidak. Mereka sudah pernah bertemu jauh sebelum itu. Brendon pernah bersekolah di SMP yang sama— _kelas_ yang sama—dengan Ryan dulu, tapi tidak lama. Keluarganya pindah sekitar empat bulan setelah penerimaan siswa baru, jadi baik Ryan maupun Brendon tidak mengenal satu sama lain dengan begitu baik. Barulah ketika mereka bertemu lagi di toko kue tersebut mereka saling mengenal dengan semestinya. (Omong-omong, Ryanlah yang pertama kali sadar mereka pernah sekelas dulu.)

Kisah “aku kehilangan Ryan dan menemukannya lagi bertahun-tahun kemudian” ini masih menjadi topik favorit Brendon jika orang bertanya tentang suaminya.

 

  1. **Acceptance**




Ryan sudah menerima fakta bahwa dirinya memang kadang egois dan hampir selalu susah diurus, dan dia juga sudah menerima fakta bahwa Brendon menerimanya apa adanya. Ia sudah menerima dan tidak lagi bersangka buruk kalau mungkin Brendon cuma main-main, tidak lagi mencoba menolak karena merasa tidak pantas.

Ryan tidak mengerti. Namun ia telah menerima.

 

  1. **Friend**




“Harus berapa kali kubilang,” Ryan mendesah lelah. “Aku menikahimu bukan sebagai teman, tapi sebagai, yah, sebagai _suami_.”

“Maksudmu kita bukan teman?”

“Astaga! Aku tidak mau mengulang percakapan ini lagi!”

 

  1. **Seeing Red**




Brendon melihat merah.

Merah yang senada dengan detak jantungnya; ketika ia bergerak, ketika malam turun semakin panjang dan Ryan tak henti mengerang. Merah yang sewarna suasana hatinya. Merah yang sewarna bibir yang dikecupinya.

 

  1. **My Inspiration**




Brendon mungkin seorang dokter, tetapi itu tidak berarti ia lantas mengabaikan sisi artistiknya. Banyak yang terkejut saat tahu Brendon bisa memainkan banyak instrumen dan telah membuat beberapa karya—yang bagus, meski tidak pernah dipublikasikan. Hanya dimainkan di rumah sebagai iseng sehari-hari.

Ketika ditanya bagaimana ia menciptakan semua melodi ini, Brendon tersenyum lebar, berkata,

aku hidup bersama _muse_ ku. Darinya kudapatkan banyak inspirasi.

 

  1. **Heartfelt Apology**




Oke, oke. Harus diakui Ryan sedikit keterlaluan tadi. Ada sesuatu yang salah ketika orang seceria dan sesantai Brendon harus pergi ke luar untuk meredakan amarah.

Tapi itu tidak lantas berarti Ryan melakukannya dengan sengaja!

“Aku tidak sengaja,” ucap Ryan setibanya Brendon di muka pintu rumah. “Maaf.”

Brendon sempat membeku. Perlakuannya ke Ryan masih dingin jadi bisa dipastikan ia masih kesal. “Oh, ya. _Tentu saja_.”

Ryan mendesah. “Hei. Dengar,” ditariknya paksa Brendon mendekat. “Aku minta maaf. Sungguh. Dan seharusnya aku tidak sedefensif itu tadi, sampai ngotot begitu, jadi aku juga minta maaf untuk itu.”

Pipi Brendon ditangkup. Coklat ke coklat—tatapan yang bersirobok mengirim pesan dalam diam. Ryan tidak sadar jempolnya mengelus lembut, tapi tidak apa, sebab dengan itu (dan siratan ketulusan di matanya) Brendon melunakkan diri.

Ia menarik napas dalam. “Kau itu berengsek kadang-kadang.”

“Bukannya selalu begitu?” sahut Ryan, dan keduanya tertawa sambil kening mereka bersentuhan.

 

  1. **Summer Vibes**




Musim semi baru berjalan seminggu tetapi Brendon sudah memancarkan semangat musim panasnya. Tipikal, Ryan menghela napas.

 

  1. **Unspoken Truth**




“Wah, kalian serasi sekali! Rumah tangga kalian pasti manis dan menyenangkan!”

Brendon bertukar lirik dengan Ryan. Manis dan menyenangkan? Semalam mereka bergulat a la _smackdown_ hanya karena Brendon mencuri keripik kentang Ryan.

 

  1. **Colors**




Di saat-saat tertentu, Ryan berpikir kalau ia melihat dunia dalam warna tersendiri. Merah tedas, jika emosinya sedang membludak. Biru terang, kala kesedihan memutuskan untuk berkunjung. Kuning, saat semangatnya memuncak.

Campur-aduk seperti cat yang ditumpahkan pada lukisan abstrak, tiap kali ia bersama Brendon. Ryan putuskan ia paling suka dengan momen terakhir.

 

  1. **Accuracy**




Brendon punya akurasi yang buruk. Suatu hari, ia berusaha mengatapel burung tetapi batunya malah meninju hidung Ryan keras.

 

  1. **Health and Healing**




“Minum obatmu.”

“Tidak mau. Aku ini dokter,” Brendon menggigil di bawah selimut. “Percayalah, aku tahu obat yang cocok untukku dan yang kaupegang itu tidak berguna.”

“Uh huh?” alis Ryan naik sebelah. Ia meletakkan obat yang ia pegang ke meja nakas. “Apa obat yang cocok itu?”

Dalam detik-detik yang terlalu singkat, Brendon menyeringai, dengan cepat menarik Ryan supaya jatuh ke spasi kosong di sebelahnya. Ranjang berkeriut. Dengan sigap kaki-tangan Brendon menjerat Ryan, memerangkapnya.

“Aku akan sembuh besok dengan ciuman istimewa dan pelukan sepanjang hari!”

Ryan berontak. “Lepaskan! Nanti aku yang sakit, bodoh! Demam kan menular—makanya jaga kesehatan!”

 

  1. **Boundaries**




Bahkan dalam pernikahan ada batas-batas yang tidak boleh dilanggar. Beginilah saran dari Brendon Urie, seorang dokter profesional; kalau suamimu berani mengkhianatimu di game _multiplayer_ yang kaumainkan, kau punya hak untuk menendang pantatnya di dunia nyata.

 

  1. **Answers**




Butuh waktu lama bagi Brendon untuk sadar bahwa Ryan adalah jawaban Tuhan atas doa-doa yang dulu ia panjatkan.

 

  1. **Dark**




“Gelap begini—kaumau mengajakku sanggama atau ngepet, sebenarnya?”

 

  1. **Tough Choice**




Ryan berpikir terlalu lama untuk memutuskan _scarf_ mana yang lebih bagus, jadi Brendon meninggalkannya dan pergi ke toko musik di sebelah.

 

  1. **Echoes**




Di kesunyian tengah malam seperti ini, kadang Ryan masih terjaga dan terlempar ke tahun-tahun lalu. Ia akan mengingat, mengenang, merayakan sesuatu yang sudah lewat. Ia akan mendengar janji sehidup-sematinya bergema dengan kencang dan jelas di sepi yang menyeluruh.

 

  1. **Patience**




Bagi Ryan, sabar adalah kemampuan super yang ia dapatkan secara mendadak sejak hari pernikahannya untuk mendengar cerocosan Brendon selama 3 jam non-stop tanpa merasakan urgensi untuk melempar komentar sarkastis atas cerita ngalor-ngidul lelaki itu.

 

  1. **Judgement**




Brendon tidak jarang kehilangan atau bahkan dimaki-maki pasien hanya karena statusnya sebagai suami Ryan. Ia tidak mengapa. Dihakimi? Bukan masalah besar. Brendon bahkan tidak keberatan dilempar ke inti bumi selama untuk Ryan. (Tapi jangan bilang Ryan, nanti lelaki itu jadi besar kepala dan menyebalkan.)

 

  1. **Fate**




Lamunannya di tengah kerja membuat Ryan tersadar betapa lucunya takdir bekerja. Pelanggan yang dulu merusak hari bagusnya dan membuatnya hampir dipecat ternyata adalah orang yang mencerahkan suasana hatinya hari ini, orang yang membangunkannya di pagi hari dengan dekapan dan kecupan di ceruk leher. Pelanggan menyebalkan itu ternyata adalah suaminya di hari ini—siapa yang menyangka, kan?

 

  1. **Nowhere and Nothing**




Singkatnya begini; Ryan akan memandang Brendon, Brendon akan menerjang Ryan ke dalam pelukan, dan mereka punya segala-gala-galanya di Tanah Kebahagiaan walau mereka berada di antah berantah di antara ketiadaan.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INI NULISNYA UDAH DARI KEMAREN-KEMAREN CUMA BARU SELESAI HUHUHU MAAFKAN m(_'_)m
> 
> happy birthday bel!! thanks for inspiring many, many people. I wish you all the best things from here!! maaf aku ngadonya pake bandom dan bukan spn:'))) I just hope you'll like this and it doesn't disappoint you ehe.. ehehe...
> 
> terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
